


Mindless Self Indulgence

by fudgernutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, its about the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: A collection of incredibly indulgent drabbles, each with a specific AU in mind and a picture, by yours truly.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, sans (undertale)/ Merfolk!Reader
Kudos: 12





	Mindless Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Sans x Merfolk! Reader  
> \---------  
> Mild violence. Mentions of selling a living person. Fishing?  
> Not much else to say!

[](https://fudgernutter.tumblr.com/post/640072630652764160/me-im-going-to-make-something-so-self-indulgent)

Sans wakes up confused. Tense and sore but weirdly fuzzy. Pained but better than he expected. To be fair he expected to be dead-

“Brother!” His head winces. Papyrus is so loud but is good at interrupting his monologuing as always. “Brother you’re finally awake! Oh thank the stars, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Pap?” Sans finally opens his eyes, wincing at the harsh-neon lights. He’s in a hospital room, soft clean linens beneath him. He blinks slowly, trying to sit up in the bed. “What happened?”

“I should be asking you, Sans! You’re lucky - that friend of yours Riley told the police everything. We found your on the beach-” Papyrus’s voice became wobbly and emotional, magic gathering in his sockets- “It was truly a miracle Sans. Skeletons can’t swim.”

Some awkward shuffling and the two have wrapped each other in a hug. Sans sighs, he’s happy to be alive and here with his brother. Then suddenly, a thought, he pulls back to look Papyrus in the sockets.

“Wait, Papyrus, what about the mermaid?” 

“What… what are you talking about, Sans?” Papyrus says, worry evident on his face. His voice becomes uncharacteristically quiet, “Are you sure it was a mermaid? Maybe a shark, or a dolphin?”

“No! it was a real mermaid! It came up in one of the nets… I tried to save them. That’s why the guys on the fishing boat knocked me out. They wanted to sell them when we got back but I wouldn’t let them. They were alive… sentient. Listen Papyrus. I wouldn’t lie about this. I promise.”


End file.
